More than a greaser
by JustAnOutsiderFan
Summary: Soda loves Ponyboy. One night he decided to get him! [Do not own outsiders]- In Progress
1. Chapter 1

Note: Dally never died in this fanfiction. Only Johnny.

Warning: Gay incest + Sexual content. You have been warned!

 **Chapter 1: I hate myself!**

Sodapop sat at his desk with a knife in his hand. Just wanting to cut his already bruised up arm. Ever since he left school, he knew one secret about himself that nobody knows. He is gay and even worse loves his own flesh and blood. Ponyboy to him was not only a brother, his best friend, but his lover.

Soda has been hiding his secret by dating Sandy. He thought by dating a women, nobody will know about his "sin". However recently Sandy moved away with her grandparents. Soda thought it was still possible to hid his "disease". However it turns out that Sandy was pregnant... with another man. "If you ever want to talk to me, here is my address. If you don't I'll understand" Sandy said as she gave Soda her address on a paper. Right after she left Soda tore it up and threw it away.

Soda after thinking begin to cut again. This time only was difference. Ponyboy was right in bed asleep. Pony has not really had any nightmares lately. During the night Soda got an erection while staring at Ponyboy's face.

After he cleaned up the blood he got back on the bed. Just staring. Ponyboy woke up and saw Soda staring at him. Just with lust in his eyes. Pony was about to ask whats wrong he got jumped on by Soda. "Soda! What is" Pony got cut off by Soda trying to put his shirt off. "Oh god, it is happening." Pony thought. He tried to fight his wants, no needs and tried to push Soda off with no avail.

Soda was successful in ripping Pony's shirt off and afterwards licked his nipple. Pony moaned at the sight. "Fuck yes" Pony said. This was a huge turn on for Soda as he starting to nibble his nipple harder and faster. Pony took his pants off and started to rub his already erected cock.

Soda moved down and saw the beautiful thing. He started to lick the tip. "Oh fuck yes! YES! SODA!" Ponyboy thought. Soda put the whole thing in his mouth and started to go up and down. Both Pony and Soda knew he wouldn't last long. Hell they were right. Just one minute into sucking Pony camed all in Soda' s mouth. Soda then transferred the cum into Pony's mouth in an intense makeout.

Then the worst thing happen. Dally walked in and saw his kid brothers making out naked on the bed.

 **A/N:** Yes I know I am fucked up. I will update this soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Caught!**

When Dally walked in and saw his friends basically having gay sex. He freaked out! He yelled "What the fucking fuck?". Soda and Pony jumped. Not only did Dally saw the scars from Soda's cuttings however he saw the Pony still had a full blown erection. Soda said "Hey" trying to hide the fact that they were having sex. Long story short, it didn't work. Dally just said that "If Darry finds out, he will skin you both", then he walked out.

"Dally is a nervous wreck too" Soda though. You see after Johnny died. Dally robbed a store. He later got shot by the police. Only to survive later in the hospital. He has been blaming himself ever since and has been sleeping on a park bench. He said "I should have stop him from going into the church to save those fucking kids".

Anyways Darry came home. Soda and Pony were making out on the couch and stopped the second he opened the door. "What they the fuck?" Darry said at the spot. "I was just cleaning something off Pony" Soda lied. "Yah fucking right", they both knew it was lie. Soda has not always been good at telling lies. Especially since he tried to hide the death of their parents to Pony(which is the EXACT reason of why he has to sleep with him every night). Darry just gave the look to Pony that he is going to skin him. "If Darry finds out, he will skin you both", the voice of Dally just repeated into Pony's mind.

"Wanna join?" Pony said just hoping for a miracle that Darry will say yes and forget all about it. Well the reply he got was not in words, but by a slap on the face from Darry. It was so hard that Pony fell to the floor with blood running from his nose. "You son of a bitch" Pony said as he ran out. Darry didn't follow and stopped Soda from doing so. "What are doing going out for your crazy ass of your sadly brother" and sent then pushed Soda on the couch so hard. However it was not as hard as the hits and slaps he got on his face. It was like an aftermath of a rumble. Blood everywhere. Soda was knocked out. Darry didn't care and went to take a shower to wash off the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rethinking life**

 **Ponyboy's POV:**

I have been out for 2 days. I left since Darry hit me. It was so bad that blood came out of my nose. I called him a son of a bitch and left. I saw Soda running out but he never caught me. I guess Darry stopped him or something.

Ever since Johnny died, I have been carrying a blade on my back pocket. Much like Two-bit does. I have been cutting myself every day because of my reoccurring nightmares with no Soda to calm me down. You know it was one thing losing both of my parents now I am about to lose my whole life. I'm pretty sure Soda knows the same thing to. Our lives were about to change.

 **Sodapop's POV:**  
I woke up from the couch. The last thing I remember was Darry punching me calling me a "Faggot", "Whore" and "Pussy". I also remember my love Ponyboy leaving. Damn! How long was I out? It has been 2 damn days? Wait. Where is Pony? Has he even come home? Was he... dead? That thought worried me.  
I went into Darry's room to find he was gone to. He must be at work or something. I really don't care about that bitch ever since the fight. Nobody should hit Pony. It was not the first time, it was the second. The first time happened after Pony arrived late after spending almost half of the night at the lot with... poor Johnny.  
Pony's nightmares have been getting worse ever since Johnny died. I have to admit I like Johnny and all however I just for some reason couldn't stand him. I don't know why and I will most likely never will.

Anyways I have to go out and look for Ponyboy.

 **A/N:** You must have been thinking, "That bitch" since I have only mentioned Two-bit like once or twice in the entire story. Don't worry we will see Two-bit in the next chapter. :)

 **A/N 2:** Yes I know. Who can hate good old Johnny? Well you will find out later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two-Bit's "Mistake"**

 **Two-Bits POV:**  
It has been awhile since I have seen my old curtis friends. Hell I haven't seen them since the day of Johnny's funeral. Well only Pony and Darry. For some reason Soda was not there. I have no idea why but I shaked it off. I really didn't let it bother me since it was Johnny who lit the church _(A/N: Plot twist, that I will get into later)_ so no wonder Soda didn't want to talk or see him since he put his brother in danger.  
Anyway's I decided to call Darry to see if he is home. He shouldn't be though, it is only 4:56 PM, him and Soda should be at work and Pony should be at school...FUCK! I forgot I needed to pick Pony up from school. Darry is going to kill me. So I picked up my jacket and went to the school.

Pony was not there for some reason. So I went to his house to tell him not to tell Darry or Soda. Nobody was home. I am afraid Ponyboy is lost. I can't lose another friend.

 **Sodapop's POV:**

I ran to the lot, the park, the school, to TwoBit's. Wait? Twobit is with Pony since he had to pick him up for school. So I went to TwoBit and he was not there. I went home and TwoBit was there. Pony was not in sight. I asked TwoBit if Pony was in school. Well I stopped him when he said "He was not even in sight". I am very concerned. Well I guess I am off to search. I told TwoBit I am going to find him and he said "I am going with!". I said hell no and went off.

 **Ponyboy's POV:**  
I decided to go back home after spending a couple days away. I was walking home and home and saw the worst thing that I could have saw. A pack of socs was coming towards me! There was like 5 maybe 6 of them. I tried to hide. However they found me. I was thinking about Johnny and how he got hurt and almost died from the socs. I mean what does Darry cares, it was the second time he has hurt me and Soda! I was about to die.

 **A/N:** So with Soda looking, and Pony about to jumped? What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jumped**

 **Ponyboy's POV:**  
Ok I got to get out of this. I only had sex with Soda once and it was not going to be my last. I realized my whole life has been a fucked up disaster. I mean it has been that way since mom and dad died. Before mom and dad died, me and the whole gang went along so well. Ever since their death it is like Soda is the only one that cares about me. I mean I guess that is true. Darry has hit me twice and Dallas does not even care about life since old Johnny died. Two-bit only concerned now is girls, boobs, and beer. He is basically a pure drunk. Steve continues to not stand me. Wait? Why I am thinking about this now? I am about to get killed.

One of the soc's got out a pocket knife. I got my pocket knife out and was about to stab him. Sadly one of the other socs saw me and snatched it out of my hand and used it against me! 2 of the 4 socs just kicked me in the face, the other 2 just brought the blade up to my neck and stomach. I wanted to scream so badly however I couldn't. If I did I am dead; they will stab me so fast it will make my head spin. I knew that I was going to end up like Johnny when the soc just started to stab the leg hard. I got kicked, stab and oh my god I see a bright light. So I hear sirens? I am passed out and knocked out cold. The last thing I heard is the socs running away with the sound of police sirens.

 **Dallas's POV:**  
It was another cold fucking night on the fucking cold park bench. I wished I had a weed right now however I couldn't afford it and I knew that the guys will never let me go if I got arrested again for stealing. I almost died from it right after Johnny died. Fuck, who cares about the boy now. He is dead. I mean why would someone care about a dead person. You think my old man cares about if I am dead in a car crash, or drunk of my fucking mind. NO! He probably doesn't even... wait, I hear a scream coming from the distance. I brushed it off, anyways he probably doesn't even care that I am... I hear the screams again. Wait? Is that Ponyboy? I got up and ran to where the screams were coming from. I saw the worst thing I could ever saw. Pony lying there, on the floor, nearly dead. Oh no this can't be another Johnny situation! It can't be! It just can't!

 **Sodapop's POV:**  
I just keep on running and running and running! I couldn't find him! Where is he? I need to find Pony? Then I hear sobbing. It sounded like Dallas. However Dallas never cries, and ever since Johnny(the slut) died I doubt if he will ever learn how to let loose some tears. Then I just kept hearing. I saw him with a limb body. I broke down at the sight. Was it who I thought it was? It can't be. It just can't be Pony. It was Pony. Was he dead?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the little wait there, here you go Chapter 6! c:

 **Chapter 6- The rush**

 **Sodapop's POV:**  
He cannot be dead! He cannot be dead! He cannot be fucking dead! I mean we only spent what 1 or 2 days as a couple and now I am about to lose him? No! I had to pick him up! I picked Ponyboy up and well I really couldn't leave Dallas there all by himself. He is probably thinking about Johnny again. I mean I guess I can't really hate on a dead person. However I guess I need to save that story for later. Right now I had one thing on my mind. Ponyboy and only Ponyboy. As much as I hated it, I picked up Ponyboy and just ran to the hospital, while I left Dallas there all by himself. Hopefully Steve or Two-bit can find him later. Hopefully.

 **Ponyboy's POV:**  
Ugh, I can only feel the blood just flowing down my body. I now know what it felt like that day for Johnny. To know that death is near and only death. I mean what if I do die? Will that mean that Soda will be alone? Will he ever find true love again? I mean he couldn't really loved me for real? Right? He only raped me, well technically raped. Two-bit always said it is not rape if you like it. However it is rape if he/she attacks you. I mean seriously, does he really love me. Wait? What was that? Is that Dallas? Is he crying? He never cried since Johnny died. Then I hear Soda just yelling? Was he really coming looking for me? Darry allowed it? No way Darry allowed it. I just heard Soda broke down. I feel someone grabbing me, was it Soda, Dallas, or hell even Cherry as far as I am concerned? Where were they taking me.

 **Darry's POV:**  
"Where is that twisted fuck!" I thought to myself! Just angry at the world. I really felt like Dallas! Just angry at the world! Why in world would my brother's for one be gay and for two love each other? It did not make any sense! Well they were sinning and I hate when people sinned! I mean I knew I had to kill one of them or both of them will be banished to hell. I remembered that Two-bit kept a knife or pocket knife in his pocket! If only if he was there. Wait he is? What was he doing here? He was just sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse as always. I asked...

 **Two-Bits POV:**  
Darry asked "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHERE IS THE FAGGOTS? WHERE IS MY SADLY BROTHERS?". "I don't know", I replied. He really didn't want that answer. I could tell by the look on his face. It wasn't a good one either. I told him Soda left and Pony I had no idea. He went out to get them. I asked if I can come. I got the same reply Soda gave me, "Hell No".

 _So... what will happen at the hospital? Will Darry find where his brothers are at? Find out soon when I bother updating! :-)_


End file.
